Fuite nocturne
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Petit moment de la vie de Stiles et Theo


**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoici pour un nouvel OS Steo et j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Marie**

* * *

FUITE NOCTURNE

Theo fixait le plafond de la chambre depuis déjà trois heures, il était indiqué deux heures et demi sur le réveil, les chiffres en rouge clignotaient doucement, une faible lumière lunaire filtrait dans la chambre, un doux ronflement parvenait aux oreilles de Theo, il se tourna sur le côté et pu voir son compagnon dormir, il avait toujours l'air paisible quand il dormait comme-ci rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal et tant que Theo serait en vie rien ne lui arriverait. Stiles bougea légèrement dans son sommeil finissant sur le ventre en plein milieu du lit, cela fit sourire le loup, il y a des choses qui ne changeraient pas en dix ans, dix ans qu'il avait revu Stiles après son combat sous la pluie, il se souvenait de sa surprise, il l'avait tout de suite reconnue, ces yeux whisky, rien ne lui ferait oublier l'hyperactif.

Theo se leva et sortit de la chambre alors que Stiles gémissait de mécontentement dans son sommeil, il devait savoir que son compagnon avait quitté le lit conjugal. Le loup-garou progressa dans la maison sombre et silencieuse, enfin si Theo n'utilisait pas son ouïe pour entendre les battements de cœur de Stiles. Il arriva dans le jardin, il faisait froid, un vent automnal soufflait alors que loup regardait le ciel nocturne parfois ponctuer d'étoile. La seconde fois où il avait embrassé Stiles s'était sous un ciel comme ça, ça devait faire neuf ans. Il sourit, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser pour avoir sa confiance puis son amour, il avait été patient et en était désormais récompenser chaque jour un peu plus.

La vie était belle à Beacon Hills, Scott travaillait avec Deaton, Kira enseignait l'histoire comme son père auparavant, ils étaient les parents d'une petite fille de deux ans, nommée Allison Malia McCall, Stiles lui apprenait toute les bêtises possibles même si Scott arrêtait la plupart après tout l'humain n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien et connaissait toutes ces pires bêtises sur le bout des doigts, Lydia s'amusait parfois à dire que Stiles était immature, ce qui était faux évidemment, il aimait juste faire tourner son meilleur ami en bourrique. La blonde vénitienne était professeur de mathématiques au lycée, elle veillait sur la ville, même si elle avait obtenu sa médaille Field, son compagnon aimait contrarier la blonde vénitienne en disant que c'était un prix nobel de mathématiques, une histoire que seuls les deux pouvaient comprendre. Malia, quant à elle, était avec un loup-garou quelqu'un qui comme elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche ce qui menait à des réunions de meutes parfois tendues, surtout que même si Stiles n'avait plus de sentiments amoureux pour Malia, il la protégeait ce qui l'amenait à confronter le loup baraqué. Hayden et Liam étaient toujours dans leur phase amour-chiot, lui étant médecin et elle gérant le Cinéma. Mason quant à lui était professeur de sciences occultes, Stiles était en tête de liste pour être le prochain shérif de Beacon Hills, bien que le danger fût toujours là, ils réussissaient toujours à l'éloigner.

Theo était debout dans le jardin pied nue et en pyjama, perdu dans ces pensées, ne voyant pas Stiles qui le regardait depuis le perron, il avait trouvé ça étrange de ne pas voir son compagnon à côté de lui et avait tout de suite su où il était.  
« Tu sais, à force de venir te chercher ici, je vais tomber malade, moi, pauvre humain, ô combien faible. Se moqua Stiles.  
-J'arrive. Lui dit Theo en se tournant vers lui.  
-La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu es revenu. Stiles marqua une pause, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Deux heures après. »  
Theo eut un sourire alors que son compagnon le rejoignit, marchant dans l'herbe, pied nu, Stiles enroula ces bras autour de lui, il était dans son dos, la tête posée sur son épaule. Theo aimait ces moments où c'était juste Stiles et lui, juste tous les deux, aucun mot n'ayant besoin d'être prononcé, il ne s'était pas tout dit, les deux avaient encore des secrets, malgré neuf ans, Stiles refusait toujours avec calme de parler du Nogitsune, même s'il faisait parfois des cauchemars se réveillant en pleine nuit en hurlant, Theo évitait de parler de ce que lui avait fais subir les docteurs, un jour peut-être, ils en parleraient, mais actuellement, il n'était que tous les deux. Stiles embrassant doucement la tempe de Theo.  
« Je t'aime. Finit par dire le loup. »  
Stiles eut un grand sourire, il aimait le son de cette simple phrase, il aimait Theo, ces qualités, comme ces défauts.  
« Je t'aime aussi.  
-On devrait rentrer avant que toi, ô pauvre humain, combien faible tombe malade. Taquina le blond  
-Ça ne me dérangerait pas docteur Raeken. »  
Theo était devenue Docteur, enfin un vrai docteur, qui travaille dans les hôpitaux pas un tueur qui fait des expériences sur les ados. Stiles aimait bien jouer surtout quand il était malade ce qui arrivait souvent, un rhume, une angine, une petite fracture due à une descente musclée au travail, et Stiles en profitait, Theo aussi, il ne fallait pas se mentir.  
« Ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus que tu me montres une méthode pour réchauffer un humain, ô combien faible moi. Fit Stiles en embrassant la mâchoire de Theo. »  
Theo soupira d'aise alors que son compagnon l'embrassait encore et encore à la nuque, à la mâchoire sur les épaules au coin des lèvres, c'était encore un des plans de Stiles, mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas craquer, même si ça faisait neuf ans que Stiles arrivait à avoir exactement ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, mais pas ce soir.  
« Stiles, on se lève tous les deux tôt demain matin. Répliqua Theo.  
-C'est pour ça que le café a été inventé.  
-Stiles ! Essaya de le raisonner Theo. »

Stiles s'en alla vers la maison, il n'était pas vexé, Theo l'aurait su, c'était encore une partie de son plan, le loup sourit. Et rentra dans la maison, s'il n'y avait pas eu Stiles, le blond était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas eu de futur aussi heureux. Un futur où il a un petit ami qui était bien trop intelligent pour son bien, une meute assez étrange, mais une meute tout de même, Theo était heureux, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis que les docteurs lui avaient obligé à tuer sa sœur lors d'une terreur nocturne, un somnambulisme, lui la chimère parfaite des docteurs, mais ils avaient beau avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, Stiles avait fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur, d'aimer et d'aimant. La prochaine étape de leur relation, ce serait de sortir l'écrin qui se trouvait dans le placard à chaussette, une mission très difficile parce que faire de quelque chose un secret était dur quand son petit ami était le meilleur enquêteur de Beacon Hills

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus et je vous retrouve plus tard pour peut-être un nouvel OS Steo.**

 **Marie**


End file.
